percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Rebc29
hi Welcome to the wiki. I saw Love and think its great. Keep up the awesome work! Kakki10 03:06, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey and welcome! I'm one of the admins here, so if you need any help, just ask! [[User:SallyPerson|[[User:SallyPerson| ' I'm so Awesome ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Sally']]]] 13:05, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey, thanks so much you guys! :) I really appreciate the welcome. Rebc29 00:08, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Hai! Just wanted to say welcome to the wikia! I'm Lenobia (but call me Len or Nikki, Nikki's my real name). There's not alot of active people here but I'm always on so if you need anything ask me or someone else. Николь Нельсон дочь Аполлона 00:11, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Xylia/Matt; Meeting with Fate Hey thanks!, im going to be working on it more today. Hey Rebc23, watsup?? MattShadow 18:55, September 25, 2010 (UTC)The Other{s} Haha, Im good, having fun? Thank you I know, I know, and thanks a lot. It's going to get even more epic in the next day of two. Yours Truely Aosh Hatchi 22:43, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Xylia/Matt; Meeting With Fate Don't worry I will, but at the moment I'm going to be focusing on the second Heroes of Olympus story, The Heroes of Olympus: Wrath of Darkness. Once I finish that I'm going to write a Choice Story about Ever Rivercorw, and then I will work on the next Servant story. And finally after that the fourth book in the HoO series. Haha I will after I finish The Heroes of Olympus: Wrath of Darkness. If you haven't checked it out, you might want to! --The Others 00:26, November 4, 2010 (UTC) http://www.fanfiction.net/anime/Ouran_High_School_Host_Club/10/0/0/1/0/0/0/0/0/1/ Ouran High School Host Club on FF.Net. Veni, Vidi, Fugi 16:37, November 21, 2010 (UTC) tTA Trailer??? wait what? The Others 04:10, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Blue Trident becca! someone is impersonating me on bt! Veni, Vidi, Fugi 20:56, November 22, 2010 (UTC) they are currently going by Dead Silence, and i've gone back to Spiritus of DS. So i will not be going on there very much. Veni, Vidi, Fugi 21:00, November 22, 2010 (UTC) actually, i will not be going on there at all, so if you see someone pretending to be me, you'll know it's not. Veni, Vidi, Fugi 21:54, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Can you get on the chat? I need to talk to you. Lenobia Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 03:19, November 23, 2010 (UTC) I will not be going on Blue Trident anymore, just so you know. Not even as Weird Person Hates You. Veni, Vidi, Fugi 15:37, November 28, 2010 (UTC) My chat stopped working, and I had to go anyway, so, yeah.... just wanted to tells someone that was on chat.... Hazelcats DoH HoO 20:17, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Interesting stories... your work methinks is better than mine! AuRon The Drake LOL Lol, Becca. Nice siggy~! ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 02:41, December 13, 2010 (UTC) It took me even longer, lol ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 02:47, December 13, 2010 (UTC) *shakes head* Sowwy ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 02:53, December 13, 2010 (UTC) A New Path - Evette Per the request in chat, I am adding Evette to the quest in a New Path. I added an introduction that I think is in line with what is posted about her. Bard seems to think it works too. If I don't see you to get input before I post the section, please feel free to let me know if there is anything I need to go back and edit about her. :) LongClawTiger 18:31, December 14, 2010 (UTC) HBR i again missed Katie, and by exactly 9 minutes...... *is depressed* Veni, Vidi, Fugi 18:05, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks! :) I did enjoy writing the hunt of the moon the first time, it will take a VERY LONG time to type! Because, on paper, its 229 pages. Thanks for reading! Do you mean the picture with the girl with the sword that is near my username? I got that from weeworld.com. And if you mean other pictures in my gallery... just leave questions on my talk page. Thanks again for reading! Lao123 23:10, December 29, 2010 (UTC) -pat pat- You had good reason to leave. will message here when RP starts. LongClawTiger 04:14, January 2, 2011 (UTC) 'Course, Mate! XD Lenobia Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 18:03, January 2, 2011 (UTC) War In Our Lives i finished my chappy, btw, so it's your turn now. Veni, Vidi, Incendit 15:11, January 5, 2011 (UTC) FanFiction Hoping you can take a read on my FanFiction !! Luna Silver, Daughter of Artemis Thanks ! ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя 13:52, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Im bored and I do like to make them before making a story. I am going to make a story with them soon thought okay. Sorry. Thepersonyouleastexpect 00:35, January 23, 2011 (UTC) And to say another thing I've seen lots of OCs without stories. Bad head ache right now, this is kinda annoying. Thepersonyouleastexpect 00:40, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Norse Story well, as proof that being stubborn does work (not that i ever doubted that fact XD), me and angel came up with a compromise title for the Norse story. would Storms of Ragnarok work? Veni, Vidi, Incendit 21:33, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Becca! Go check out Lost and Found ch3 Aiko's POV and let me know if that is ok. If not, I will take it down and replace it with something else. LongClawTiger 20:59, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Beeeccaaaaa....wanna trade chappies for SoR??? *puppy dog eyes* ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 03:33, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Awwww...k D: ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 06:21, February 12, 2011 (UTC) question where did u get those full size avatars like the one u recently posted on evette locke. this one here. could u plz tell me where u made that. thanks. Good luck in whatever you do, whether your on a quest or just editing a page. -Courtney di Angelo 02:23, February 3, 2011 (UTC) okay so u gave me this address http://elouai.com/candybar5/dress-up-girls.php but i cant seem to be able to save them. do u know what 2 do? Good luck in whatever you do, whether your on a quest or just editing a page. -Courtney di Angelo 04:20, February 10, 2011 (UTC) NST -pokes chu- Go edit the NS timeline. -teary puppy eyes- ODST! 00:54, February 16, 2011 (UTC) LaF adjustment I know I mentioned a scene last night about Serena talking to Aiko about her confusion, and I still think we should have that in there, but should we move it to the second half of chapter 10 instead of the second part of 9? I was thinking the rejection of Nik should maybe happen before Aiko and Serena meet to make the girl's scene a little more emotional/dramatic. Let me know what you think. LongClawTiger 15:29, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Lunaii request If you're still doing these (my computer bugs when I try to....) can you make one for my OC Zack Johnson? Pwease? ODST! 03:06, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I'll probably use that for his 18 year old form, but do you think you could make the 13 year old? Everything you'd need is probably on the page. ODST! 00:12, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Your turn on LaF Ok, I got through the scene with Nik asking out Serena and her rejecting him out of reflex. So, it it your turn now for the scene between Aiko and Serena to help help Serena sort out her feeling and figure out what to do next. DRAMA!!! :) LongClawTiger 17:37, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Taking People's images I didnt take your picture. You accidently overwrote it for my character. So dont get all snappy. Tiga43ify WORK. ON. STORMS. OF. RAGNAROK. NOW. Veni, Vidi, Incendit 09:33, March 7, 2011 (UTC) I'll lessen it a day so she will be unbanned tomorrow instead of April 2nd. But if its a blog that will spark drama, that just won't be good for anyone. Heart attacks all around. XD Yah, sure. U can join in. Just write your characters in your character page and you're in the club. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 00:39, May 1, 2011 (UTC) hey you on? go to http://pjoffw.chatango.com/ Illoras 00:04, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Canz chu get on chat? 03:23, January 24, 2012 (UTC) User Blog:Captin' Rin/First "The Grimms" and "The Agency" Plot Meeting **IMPORTANT** Go there please. Mrs. Rinnnnn Kaoru Hitachiin ~Talk n Blog~ 04:04, February 6, 2012 (UTC) (This is Archie doing a favour for Ex) Which character are you going to use for The Olympian League? - Yes I am Young but that doesn't mean I can't make Justice 06:41, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Rebc. Just reminding you that your characters for Bello Dorum are due on this Tuesday (January, 1st). But before that would be greatly appreciated. Fail whaling here. 15:08, December 30, 2012 (UTC) omg yesss pleaseee Thank you Bathtub Crocodile. (talk • ) 01:06, August 31, 2013 (UTC) p.s. she still hates me so keep the chatz down ok? I have to go but I'll see you later Becca! *sigh* You left as soon as I got hereTheGreatSword (talk • ) 17:02, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Yeah theyre mine. Thank you Bathtub Crocodile. (talk • ) 15:20, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Becca! I'll add your name to the list The Ebony Wings will mark the end. 02:42, September 5, 2013 (UTC)